


Unexpected

by Jummy1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jummy1/pseuds/Jummy1
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Roommates. This was not going to end well.or where Draco and Harry come back for eighth year and are forced to share a dormitory. Things don't really happen as they expect, but since when do they ever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing but enjoy I guess.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

'You have got to be kidding me,' cursed Harry as he read the names on the list, sharing a dormitory with that git for the whole year, he had better odds surviving Voldemort, than being stuck with Malfoy a whole year and making it out with all his limbs intact. 

'Tough break mate,' said Ron wincing as he read the names. 'At least you won't be alone in your misery Hermione's got Pansy. Never thought I'd be so glad to be partnered with Neville on something.'

Sighing Harry turned and decided to delay the inevitable by going to 'help' Ron move into his room but would probably end up complaining the entire time about his unfortunate life. 

~

'Mate C'mon it's almost six' o'clock at night you really should be going to unpack your things.' Advised Ron. All he got in return was Harry's groan muffled by the pillow he was currently trying to suffocate himself with, maybe he was being too dramatic after all he had saved Malfoy from Azkaban maybe he would be civil- or just ignore him altogether. With much effort and a lot of complaining Harry finally left the comfort of Ron and Neville's room and went off to face certain doom, again. 

After a few wrong turns and walking into at least three walls Harry finally found what he hoped was the door to his room. He probably should have paid more attention to the tour of the renovated castle especially since he found finding his way around the pre-war one difficult. Taking out his wand and muttering the special unlocking enchantment for the door, he heard the faint click of the door unlocking and thanked merlin he had the right place. Stepping inside, he surveyed the room, it was oddly cosy with two beds and desks on opposite sides of the room with a window in the middle out looking the lake. The left side already set up with what looked like Malfoys things, his bedsheets were a nice green colour and his desk was set up in such a neat and tidy way that it barely looked as if it belonged to anyone.

Contemplating over Malfoy's decorating skills Harry didn't even realise the bathroom door opening, and sure enough there he is in all his glory, towel around his waist looking startled. 'Um I was um-' stuttered Harry honestly what was he supposed to say, oh hey Malfoy look I know we've hated each other for years but you don't look too bad in a towel even with the very faint sectumsempra scars that are totally my fault and I do feel guilty about that. Wait did he just say he thought Malfoy looked good in a towel, oh Merlin the madness has already started. His internal panic was rudely cut off by the clearing of someone's throat looking up to see Malfoy glaring at him expectedly, when all Harry gave him was a confused look, he rolled his eyes 'your big behind is blocking my trunk, now I know I look good in a towel but it's absolutely freezing in here so move.' He said in an exasperated tone. Turning a bit red Harry just scoffed and moved over to his side of the room to unpack his things.

***

Why did the universe hate Draco, he just wanted one normal Hogwarts year was that really too much to ask for? Of course, it was now not only was he stuck with a bumbling buffoon as a roommate but a famous buffoon who probably wanted to kill him in his sleep. Not like the feeling wasn't mutual, but seriously how could one person be such a train-wreck, just in the past half an hour he had witnessed the git attempt to cram most of his clothes in one sock draw leaving the remaining two empty except for completely unusual objects like a blank piece of parchment and what looked like his invisibility cloak, a broken piece of mirror, and a single sock? Even Draco had to admit he was very intrigued by these items but absolutely refused to give Potter the satisfaction of voicing his curiosity. 

He was finding it extremely difficult to not call Potter out on his complete uselessness but since he promised his mother he would at least try to be civil, he honestly didn't know why he made that promise, probably because he wasn't expecting to move in with the cow just you know pass him in the hallways and not hex his face off. He was however grudgingly indebted to Potter on numerous accounts, he had to confess he was slightly grateful that Potter stood up for him and his mother at his trial. He went into that room thinking he was not going to be able to be convicted and sent to Azkaban to rot with his father, but then incomes the saviour of the wizarding world in all his glory… 

~  
'Draco Malfoy for the role you played in the war you shall serve life in prison with the rest of your family.' Said the minister, honestly Draco was expecting this, but it still hurt, and he was still petrified of what was to come, but he masked his features into nothing but a blank expression waiting for the guards to take him away when-

'That's enough' said a calm voice from the crowd.

'Mister Potter would you like to contribute to the sentencing of the Malfoys.' Asked the minister of course who was he to deny the great saviour the chance to achieve great revenge on his nemesis, probably request for the dementors kiss to be given, Draco almost laughed at how sad his life was. 'Draco and his mother should not be sent to Azkaban, after all Narcissa did save my life, she was the one who lied straight to Voldemort's face-' a few people winced at this, 'if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here and the world would be a very different place.' There were a few murmurs at this as if people weren't expecting a death eater to actually be an aid in Voldemort's downfall. 

'Yes, thank you Mister Potter-' began the Minister, but apparently scar face wasn't done, 'And Draco was just a kid he didn't know what way to turn, this was how he was brought up to always follow his family and only do what they want he didn't really have any opinion on his own or any say in this matter.' This was the first and only time he had heard Potter say his first name, Draco would never admit to anyone that he rather enjoyed it. 'If he deserves to be punished for decisions that were out of his hands then I guess I should be too.' Potter finished. In the end he and his mother had been pardoned from life in prison with Narcissa on indefinite house arrest and Draco being forced to return to school, both with lifetime bans from owning any dark artefacts.

~

Draco fell asleep that night with the knowledge he was going to be in for a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go again

*** 

Harry woke the next day feeling absolutely exhausted, it had taken him longer than usual to fall asleep. It was mostly because he was too busy listening to the sounds of Malfoy breathing, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. Rubbing his eyes so hard he saw stars, he grabbed his glasses from his beside and was about to get up when Malfoy emerged from the bathroom yet again in nothing but a towel. 

This really had to stop being such a big deal Harry did this all the time, he had to stop staring at his toned body and wet silver hair that practically clung to his face. Deciding it be best if he leave to meet Ron at breakfast even though it was only 7 and he wasn't supposed to be there till 8:30, he jumped out of bed and collided into Malfoy causing them both to fall to the floor Harry landing straight on top of Malfoy. Who was in nothing but a towel.

Both boys were very still, neither daring to make any movement. Harry could feel every line, every muscle, the towel was just covering enough that Harry didn't see anything but could feel it, the room started to become very hot. It wasn't like this was all Harry's fault if Malfoy hadn't decided to waltz out of the bathroom and distract him, maybe he would have thought to remove to bedsheets that were tangled in his legs, before standing up. The silence didn't last for very long when Malfoy glared his silver eyes flashing for a moment before opening his mouth, Harry knew he was in for it. 

'Potter if you want to keep you head in one piece, I suggest you get your fat ass off me.' He said his voice cracking at the end which made it much less intimidating, but that was probably because Harrys elbow was in his windpipe. Deciding he liked his head in one piece, he scrambled off Draco, maybe 'accidentally' touching more of him than necessary. When both boys had gotten off the floor, instead of Harry having his head beaten in they just stared at one another for a bit, silver eyes to green. 'um, sorry?' he said feeling that an apology was likely needed. Not waiting for an answer, he just ran out of the room, or at least he tried to before Malfoy had to angrily tell him 'it is not a push door Potter if it didn't work the first time, then why not use your one brain cell to think, hmm maybe I should try pulling it.' He said with a very bad imitation of him. Harry muttered he did not sound like that before indeed pulling the door open and running out.

'Why are you in your pyjamas mate?' Questioned Ron as he sat beside him in the Great Hall. Once he had finished recounting what happened earlier, Ron gave him a funny look, then proceeded to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

'Wha- it's not funny man, it's humiliating that's what it is.' Whined Harry this was not fair although in all honesty if Ron had come and told him he fell on top of a practically naked Neville this morning he would have done the same, it was still insulting.

'What's Ron laughing about now?' Harry turned to see his saving grace Hermione.

'Oh, thank goodness you here you can talk your boyfriend into some sense.' Said Harry glaring at Ron. Turns out Hermione was no help at all, once he had finished recounting his unfortunate morning, with the occasional commentary from his so called best mate. Hermione just shook her head and huffed out a breath of laughter, before Ron asked a question about the size of certain areas of Malfoys anatomy then she collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

'Have I ever told you guys how glad I am that we're friends,' Harry said in a very monotone voice.

'Oh, stop it Harry you have to admit it is a bit funny,' Hermione said, 'besides I needed a bit of cheering up since Pansy decided to take up, almost all of the bathroom this morning.'

'Was she in a towel? Asked Ron and that set them off again.

Sighing Harry grabbed a piece of toast and mumbled something about having to get changed before bolting out of the hall. 

***

'Stupid Potter, such a fucking klutz' Draco muttered as he walked into potions this morning, before stopping to look at the seating arrangements, Granger was sitting with Pansy and Blaise was sitting with his Hufflepuff roommate and when he noticed Potter sitting by himself he realised- 'Sitting with your dorm mate today, it will be easiest for the task you need to complete,' proclaimed Slughorn. Who was standing next to Professor Flitwick. Feeling suddenly very resigned to life he let out a small sigh and took the remaining seat next to Potter, who was still in his pyjamas. 

'This semester you will be forced to work together with your roommate to create the moon flower potion, this is going to be a collaborative grade with you Herbology class.' Announced Slughorn 'Now can anyone tell me what this potion is for? Yes, Miss Granger.' 

'The moon flower is a flower that blooms only once a year under the last moon of the month, and only with the help of the potion.'

'Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor.' Said Flitwick 'Now in your partners you will be taking care of the flower which must only be done at night the schedule to which time each group will look after their projects I will place outside the door, now the instructions are on page 74 of your text books off you go you may begin.'

'Why me' Draco muttered before telling Potter to go and fetch the ingredients, since that was very difficult to mess up, even for a great oaf like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wha- oh uh your back um ok have fun.

***

'Potter! What in god's name are you doing!' Malfoy yelled at Harry, slapping his hands away from the cauldron, he didn't actually think he was doing anything too wrong. 'You actual imbecile if you put the frogs legs before dragon scale you'll blow up the school!' Ok so maybe he was doing it wrong. Luckily Slughorn was busy assisting Neville and Ron with their potions, so he didn't realise Harrys almost catastrophic decision, poor Neville he didn't actually want to be in potions, but he needed the Herbology grade. 

Once Malfoy had confiscated all the interesting parts of the potion making, he handed Harry a stirring stick, 'three turns clockwise, then four anti-clockwise, you have to do that while I add the ingredients, in a safe order,' he said with a sneer. Rolling his eyes Harry took the blasted stick and plunged it into the cauldron, he didn't even make it halfway through the first turn when he was once again reprimanded 'no, no, no you're doing it too fast slow down, or you're going to spill it over the sides,' scolded Malfoy. Harry was becoming very annoyed but slowed down none the less.

About an hour later, when as the lesson was ending, and the potions would be left till tonight, Harry decides to go to the front and check what time he and Malfoy would have to wake up to go tend to the damn things. '12am, 12am, this is unbelievable' Harry complained to his partner, about what time they had to get up just to water some flower. 'If you are going to non-stop complain the whole time I will throw you in the lake, I'm sure the squid will love your company,' remarked Malfoy.

'Seriously, you're not even a bit mad that you have to be awake at 12am to make some potion?' asked Harry in disbelief there was no way he could be so fine with this. 'I never said that Potter, but unlike you I do not have the mindset of a 5-year-old meaning I'm not going to whine about it,' He snapped. 

'Pft yeah we'll see about that,' muttered Harry suddenly having an epiphany.

~  
At exactly 12-o-clock that night Harry awoke, and ever so slowly to make sure he would not wake Malfoy just yet, he tiptoed to the bathroom with the bowl he stole from dinner and carefully filled it up with cold water. Then he walked carefully over to where the great git was sleeping and simply poured the water on him. Malfoy on impact gasping, surveying his surroundings, once he saw Harry doubled over in laughter, he glared 'why on earth would you do that for!' he yelled a looking a second away from hexing the boy into next Tuesday. 

'Well you did say you didn't mind waking up this early,' said Harry in an innocent voice.

'That doesn't mean I wanted to be fucking weatherboarded!' he yelled and angrily got out of bed and stomped over to the bathroom. 'Mark my words Potter you will pay for that' he said before slamming the door leaving Harry to question his life choices.

***

Draco was going to murder that no good prick, he may be the saviour of the wizarding world, but he was still going to be killed, all in good time Draco, all in good time. He thought as he put on a clean shirt and attempted to dry his hair.

Walking down the corridor to the dungeons, was awkward to say in the least, Draco was still brooding from his ridiculous awakening and Potter was oddly quiet fidgeting around with a weird piece of parchment, that made Draco just a slight bit curious but like hell was he going to ask, he was still pissed. 

When they finally walked into the dungeons and sat down at their desk, he instructed Potter to go and fetch the ingredients to from the cupboard, Potter reluctantly obliged, leaving his parchment on the table beside Draco, his curiosity was at an all-time high now. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so invested in this blank parchment, but it must be important for Potter to have it. 

So, Draco made the decision one look while Potter still had his back turned then he would be satisfied. However, when he looked all he saw were the words 

Marauders Map  
Mischief Managed

In fancy lettering, with images of what looked like a wolf, dog, rat and stag ok he gives up now he just has to ask Potter, 'what's the Marauders Map?' he questioned not even sure he would get an answer when Potter startled and turned around to stare at Draco, 'why are you looking at my things?' he said in an accusatory tone.

'Relax Potter, I was just curious and besides you owe me for trying to drown me earlier, but it's obviously a sore spot for you so let's just forget I said anything.' Sighed Draco putting his hands up in mock surrender. Giving him one last glare Potter turned back to his ingredient collecting.

About fifteen minutes later, Potter spoke up 'it was created by my dad's and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,' he began 

'Wait hold on rewind your dad was friends with Professor Lupin?' Draco exclaimed in disbelief.

'Yeah, surprise for me too,' huffed Potter.

Draco knew the story about Sirius Black and how he was innocent, and Pettigrew was truly the evil one, he spent enough time around the gossiping death eaters to know what went on there, but Lupin that was unexpected. They spent the next 10 minutes going over Marauder history with Draco occasionally showing his disbelief 'A werewolf!' he had all but yelled, the illegal animagus explained the stag Potter had for a patronus, but he still didn't understand the story behind the map.

'Well you see, it used to show a map of Hogwarts, when you said the special words, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and then it would show you all of Hogwarts, every nook and cranny, every persons current whereabouts, and where they were going, then when you were finished you would say the words mischief managed and the map would go blank again, and if you said the words wrong, it was enchanted to insult you.' Except ever since Remus died, the map won't show me anything and I've tried every trick in the book, but it won't budge and I'm just worried I mean I have very few things to remember my dad by and if I've somehow broken it,' Potter said in a rush, burying his face in his hands, voice cracking towards the end, wow he must have been really attached to this map, although in all fairness it did sound incredibly cool.

'Potter?' Draco said suddenly getting a thought,

'Hmm' He sighed from behind his hands,

'Well if Lu- Remus was the last Marauder to pass, then don't you think maybe the map would just clear itself since its creators can no longer use it to cause mischief,' honestly Draco had no idea what he was talking about, but Potter seemed quite distressed and he may have felt a bit bad for the bloke. Besides he looked close to tears and Draco had the emotional range of a brick, he had no idea how to deal with sad.

Potter looked up from where he was hiding, and actually looked as if he were taking Draco's words seriously for a change. 'I actually never thought of that,' he said eyebrows furrowing. Pocketing his map, turned regular piece of parchment, and turned to Draco 'I uh- think that's all we needed to do for tonight,' he said, glancing at the clock if we leave now we can still get a good five hours of sleep.

Draco scoffed 'you mean you can get some sleep my bedsheets are soaked.'

Potter turned 'you a wizard or what?'

'oh, shut up its late.'

Cackling Potter turned the doorknob, then turned it again, before muttering an 'uh oh'

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh this is such a train-wreck its a wonder how i even manage to pass my english class.


End file.
